


No Control

by charity_hope



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charity_hope/pseuds/charity_hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powerless<br/>And I don't care it's obvious<br/>I just can't get enough of you<br/>The pedal's down, my eyes are closed<br/>No control</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is the first time I write LiLo so I'm very excited. And this is also my first time writing a daddy kink even though it is very mild. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes because this hardly goes through any editing at all. I'll get to it as soon as I can. XD
> 
> Have a happy day!
> 
> xxLina

Louis is always good at telling when Liam is too worked up, when he’s stressing himself out and losing it. Liam gets very tense, he will still smile and joke around with the others of course he will. He doesn’t have it in his bones to make everyone worry about him. But Louis can detect the tell-tale signs that Liam is getting to that point where he may just snap at any moment.  
  
Louis comes over when he sees that the younger man is a bad joke away from lashing at Harry, the poor soul who only means good. Subtly but surely, he rests his hand on Liam’s lower back, putting a bit of pressure there so Liam can feel his presence. Louis can feel the tension radiating through Liam, as if he can snap just from the lightest pressure. Liam unconsciously leans against Louis touch, his shoulders dropping a little and Louis fights back a smile that is threatening to show on his face.  
  
“Hey,” he says quietly, whispering in Liam’s ear so only he can hear. Harry has a defensive stance posed, in case Liam does lash out even though that never happens. Things have been very overwhelming lately and no one knows that to expect anymore.  
  
Liam immediately sags against Louis and nods, his eyes going wild, as if he acknowledges that he needs this. Louis snakes his arm to wrap around Liam’s waist and pulls so that Liam is pressed against his side. Harry looks sort of relieved to see Liam a bit subdued, his own shoulders drop.  
  
“I didn’t mean to make him snap,” Harry says, his tone apologetic.  
  
“It’s alright, Haz,” Louis says, smiling at the curly-haired man reassuringly. “Umm… can you leave us for a moment, though?” he continues, looking around the dressing room and thinks that this would do for now. There is a couch against the wall and it looks comfortable enough.  
  
Harry looks at Louis and Liam and how Liam suddenly goes quiet in Louis’ arms and something seems to click into his mind as he scrambles towards the door. “I’ll keep the others away.” And with that, Harry closes the door behind him. If this is any other day, Louis probably would have laughed, teasing Harry to no end. But right now, he doesn’t have the time to torment his band mate.  
  
Once Harry is out, Louis leaves Liam’s side for a moment to lock the door. He is pretty sure Harry has put some kind of signs on the door to keep people away but he also doesn’t want to take risks, especially not now.  
  
When Louis turns to look at Liam, he notices that Liam’s shoulders have gone tense again. His fists are clenching and unclenching on his sides. Louis steps towards the younger man, once again resting his hand on the small of Liam’s back and guides him towards the couch.  
  
Liam flops down without protest and Louis immediately straddles his lap, towering over him. “You’re so stressed,” Louis points out, touching Liam’s shoulder and feels the tense muscles under his fingers. “And you’re being mean to Harry.” Liam’s face scrunches up as he brings his hands up to rub the heels of his palms on his eyes. “Hey, hey, Liam. Look at me.” Louis takes Liam’s hands and pulls them away from his face, forcing Liam to look at him. “It’s just me, okay?” Liam nods.  
  
“I just… I don’t think I can do this anymore,” Liam finally says, his voice sounds so small, so unlike the confident, sweet person he is on stage. It is rare to see Liam like this, lowering down his inhibitions. Liam likes power, he likes being in charge and having things going in order, most of the times. But sometimes Louis knows Liam just needs someone to take that responsibility from him so that he can sit back and just let go.  
  
Louis leans closer, enveloping Liam’s body with his own. Even though he is smaller, right now, Liam looks like he’s shrinking into himself and Louis knows just what to do. He presses a small, tentative kiss on Liam’s lips, calculating in his head how much time they have before they are called for sound check and hopes it’s enough to at least unwind Liam a little.  
  
Liam doesn’t return the kiss and he pulls away, his eye wide and it looks as if one wrong move can send him out of the door faster than Louis can say his name. “Louis?” Louis shushes him, cupping Liam’s chin gently and makes sure Liam won’t turn away again as he kisses Liam once more, this time he puts more pressure to the press of his lips. It seems like Liam is about to struggle for a moment so Louis darts out his tongue and licks at Liam’s plumper bottom lip. Liam stops fidgeting and tentatively rests his hands on Louis’ waist and the older man takes that as a permission to deepen the kiss.  
  
“You trust me?” Louis asks, murmuring against Liam’s lips. Liam just nods minutely and Louis starts to nip on Liam’s bottom lip. Kissing Liam is probably one of Louis’ favourite things to do in the world. Liam’s lips are made for kissing and sucking cock. They are just so plump and pink and perfect. Louis can get lost in those lips forever.  
  
Liam gasps and Louis takes that as an opportunity to slip his tongue in, running his tongue along Liam’s upper teeth. He feels Liam shudders beneath him and would’ve smiled if his mouth isn’t preoccupied at the moment. As it is, he just focuses on making Liam relax enough through the kiss. Louis takes Liam’s bottom lip into his mouth and troubles it with his teeth.  
  
Louis brings one of his hands down between their bodies and cups at Liam’s crotch. He isn’t exactly fully hard yet but Louis knows it won’t take much to get him there. Louis knows just the right buttons to push. Liam jerks at Louis’ touch, breaking the kiss as he throws his head back and lets out a strangled moan.  
  
“Louis…” Liam puts his hand on top of Louis’. “We don’t have time for this.” His eyes flicker towards the clock on the wall. Louis doesn’t say anything at first, just lowers his face to bury against Liam’s neck and presses open mouth kisses there, leaving a wet trail as he moves his lips up to Liam’s jaw. Louis revels in the feel of the rough stubble against his own, loving the ticklish way it touches his skin. He uses his sharp teeth to put little bites on Liam’s skin, not enough to leave marks because then he will have to face hell from their stylist. But enough to get Liam to thrust his hip up involuntarily.  
  
“We have enough for what I’m about to do to you,” Louis replies with a smirk and sits up straighter, his smirk getting bigger at the whine Liam lets out at the loss of contact. Louis gets up, and motions for Liam to turn around. Liam looks at him, confusion written all over his face. “Get your bum up for me, love,” Louis says.  
  
Liam’s face grows red from that but he obliges. He turns around, getting on his knees and rests his elbows on the back of the couch. He turns his head so he can look at Louis as the older man admires the view in front of him. He can feel his jeans getting tighter but it’s not important right now. He just wants to make Liam all loose and pliant and relaxed. So he gets on his knees right behind Liam, bringing his hands up to cup the globes of Liam’s arse.  
  
“Louis,” Liam chokes out, his fists gripping tight at the fabric of the couch and presses his arse against Louis’ touch. Soundlessly, Louis reaches around and starts to undo Liam’s trousers, pulling them down along with his underwear so they pool around his ankles. A choked out groan releases from Liam’s throat when Louis bites at the swell of Liam’s arse and kisses at the bruise.  
  
“So beautiful,” Louis whispers, squeezing one cheek before landing and light spank because he just can’t help it. Liam moans as his arse jiggles from the impact. Louis feels heat blooms in the pit of his stomach to see the redness that has started to spread on Liam’s skin. “Fuck,” he mutters, leaning in and presses a kiss on Liam’s taint, earning a gasp from the younger man.  
  
If he has all the time in the world, Louis will make Liam beg for him, have him cry and get him as desperate as he can get. However, time isn’t on their side so Louis will have to be quick. He doesn’t dawdle any more than necessary as he presses another kiss right on Liam’s hole. He can feel the hole tightens against his lips as Liam jerks lightly.  
  
Louis spreads Liam’s cheeks with his thumbs and gives kitten licks around Liam’s hole. Liam bites on his bottom lip to stop embarrassing sound from leaving his mouth. Louis is relentless as he keeps lapping at Liam’s arse, wanting the younger man to unravel fast. He knows Liam has a weakness for being rimmed. His eyes roll to the back of his head as Liam’s taste fill his mouth. Liam tastes musky and heady and so much Liam that Louis thinks his plan on making Liam losing control is backfiring.  
  
Liam reaches one hand down to tug at his now fully hard cock. If Louis’ hands aren’t busy holding Liam open for his tongue, Louis would love to hold that cock, jerking him off and just making Liam take it. Louis points his tongue and jabs at Liam’s hole, trying to breach but Liam is still too tight. Liam whines softly, pushing his arse into Louis’ face.  
  
Louis lets go for a moment, putting one finger into his own mouth and wetting it with saliva before pressing the finger around Liam’s rim. Liam’s hips jerk at the touch as he lets out another needy whine. “Daddy…” It is too low and Louis probably would’ve missed it if he didn’t pay attention to the noises Liam makes. But he does and the word goes straight to his own cock, making him grow uncomfortably hard in his jeans.  
  
They don’t usually do this kind of power play. Liam gets too embarrassed by his needs sometimes that Louis has to coax him into it. It usually takes a while before Liam falls under and lets go all of his walls and just lets Louis takes care of him. Apparently Liam  _really_  does need it now for him to be so desperate so quick.  
  
“Shh… baby, I’ve got you,” Louis says, sucking a bruise on the back of Liam’s thigh and presses his finger a bit more. There’s not enough lube and Liam isn’t relaxed enough for it to go in but it still drives Liam crazy. Louis licks some more around Liam’s rim, getting him wet enough so the tip of his finger slides in. Liam pants loudly, his hand moving faster on his own cock, jerking himself.  
  
“Daddy, please.” Liam is sobbing now as Louis tugs at his finger, and wriggles it to loosen him. Liam sags and it seems as if all the tension has left through his pores as he suddenly relaxes and his hole unclenches. Louis finger slides in easily as he keeps messily licking around his finger.  
  
Louis then starts fucking his finger in and out of Liam’s hole while at the same time jabbing his tongue along with his thrusts. Liam has turned into an incoherent mess above him, his hand a blur of movements. Louis sees the signs that Liam is getting close to his orgasm. Liam’s voice is getting breathier and his back is wound up so tight it looks like he may snap at any moment.  
  
Louis pushes his finger deeper, crooking it slightly to press at Liam’s prostate. Liam jolts when Louis touches at the bundle of nerves and babbles incoherent nonsense against the skin of his own forearm. Louis keeps his licking at Liam’s rim and mercilessly prods at Liam’s prostate, loving the way Liam writhing above him, the sensation too much for the younger man.  
  
Not a moment later, Liam lets out a scream and stops himself by biting at his own arm as he shoots into his own hand, his body shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. Louis lets him ride through his climax, still rubbing at Liam’s prostate with the tip of his finger and starts to suck more bruises on Liam’s arse cheek. He knows Liam will be able to feel him there whenever he sits down and it makes him bite harder and sucks, making blood accumulate beneath the skin and let it go with a pop. Liam makes a noise, wriggling his arse away, too sensitive now that he has just come. With a smile, Louis slowly pulls out his finger and helps Liam to turn around and sit properly on the couch. Liam’s legs feel like jelly and he feels boneless and floaty.  
  
Louis looks at the cum splattered across Liam’s taut stomach and thinks nothing of it as he ducks down and licks it clean. Liam shudders but does nothing to stop Louis. When Louis is finished he slides up and takes Liam’s lips into a searing kiss. Liam lets out a moan as he tastes himself on Louis’ tongue. They kiss like that for a few more minutes before Louis pulls away.  
  
“Feel better now?” he asks, wiping Liam’s sweaty forehead and presses a soft kiss there. It feels gentle and intimate that it makes Liam leans into the touch. Louis just chuckles, familiar with this version of Liam. “Good!” Another kiss and he gets up, helping Liam to pull his trousers back up.  
  
They’re now standing together, touching from their foreheads to their toes. Liam notices the bulge in Louis’ jeans and reach out to help him take care of it but Louis bats his hand away. “Later,” he whispers into Liam’s ear, his tone full of promises and Liam’s eyes slip shut at that. If he weren’t too wrung out after his surprisingly strong orgasm, he will probably be sporting another hard on right now.  
  
Louis thinks of the next time they have a break because he really, really wants to fuck that mouth and make those lips look so red and obscene and wet. As he’s just about to kiss Liam once more, a loud knock on the door stops his action. His eyes flickers to the clock and he curses as he realises that they’re already late for the sound check.  
  
After making sure that both of them look presentable enough to the society, Louis opens the door with a grin. There are Niall who’s scrunching up his nose and Harry who’s smirking knowingly behind the blonde. “You better not leave your jizz everywhere. The last time, I had a jizz on me fucking shoe. Like haven’t you heard of tissue or something?” Niall rants the moment the door is fully opened. Liam just blushes at the blonde’s comment and Louis beams proudly because his bashful, sweet Liam is back. Louis laughs, not bothering to answer Niall as he pats the blonde’s back. “Have a good time?” Harry asks teasingly, and it only makes Liam’s face redder. But he also looks much calmer and relaxed.  
  
“Shut up, Harold,” Louis says without venom in his voice. As the four of them make their way towards sound check, Louis slides his hand into Liam’s intertwining their fingers together and squeezes lightly. When he turns his head to the side, he sees that Liam is already looking at him, a devastatingly beautiful smile curled up from his lips. Liam squeezes Louis’ hand back and Louis thinks this is what perfection is all about.  
  
-The End-


End file.
